Wicked Diego
by CrazyJan57
Summary: A slightly different version of the NWZ episode "Wicked Wicked Zorro" where Diego was hypnotised by a travelling Doctor of Medicine and Science
1. Chapter 1

**WICKED DIEGO**

Disclaimer – I don't own the rights, Zorro Productions Inc does - I just like to play with the characters.

Plot – This is a slightly different version of the episode Wicked, Wicked Zorro, where Diego was hypnotised by the travelling doctor of medicines and potions.

Many thanks for Pam and her transcripts of the show. This story follows the transcript exactly except for a number of scenes that I have added or changed. This one is just for fun.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The dusty plaza was filled with people as they gathered around Dr Lozano, who was, by the name on the side of his caravan, a professor of medicine and sciences.

The Doctor had his hands on a young man's shoulders. "Deeper...Go deeper in yourself." he said in a low, calm tone. "Let yourself go. Deeper...deeper...Let me have control. You're no longer Pedro Gonzales. You're a chicken." he said as he let go of Gonzales shoulders.

To the astonishment and delight of the gathered crowd, Gonzales started clucking and flapping his arms as he walked around acting like a chicken until Lozano decided to end his torment and clapped his hands twice to bring his subject out of the trance. The young man stopped and looked around in a confused manner as he tried to work out what he had done, while the gathered crowd clapped and cheered their approval.

"Thank you, thank you." Lozano smiled as he bowed slightly to the crowd. "You have just seen the power of the mind. You can accomplish miracles with my help. For only five pesos, I can relieve you of your pain, your every ache..."

"The only thing you're going to be relieving us from is our money!" Mendoza chuckled, while several others nodded their heads in agreement. He had seen many types of trickery in all the years he had been a soldier and each time it had been proven to be the ruse that it was. At best it was just some harmless fun, at worst it was a cover for criminal reasons.

Lozano didn't mind the mockery, he had seen and heard it all before. There were usually one or two critics in each pueblo he visited and it usually worked to his advantage. "Obviously you're a sceptic, Señor. I have always found such people often make the best subjects." He pulled out a pocket watch from his waist coat and started to wave it in front of Mendoza's face.

"Look into my timepiece. Focus on it. Concentrate...Let yourself go. Deeper...Let me have control. Release yourself. Let go." he said in that same low, even tone that he had used earlier.

"I feel it. I feel it." Mendoza said in a monotone as his eyes followed the swinging watch.

"What do you feel, Mendoza?" Victoria asked curiously as she stood near him.

"I feel...Hunger." He chuckled. "It's time for lunch!" he laughed along with several others in the crowd, no-one would ever get the better of him, he was too smart for that.

Lozano was annoyed as he stopped swinging the watch, sometimes being a critic didn't always work for him but as he turned towards the tall caballero standing nearby, he saw that the young man had fallen under his spell. He smiled, not all was lost, he thought to himself. "Well, we seem to have another test subject." he said aloud.

There was general laughter in the gathered crowd as they too noticed that Don Diego seemed to be in a daze, who was just staring blankly ahead of him.

Dr Lozano stood in front of Diego and in a soft calm voice said. "I want you to think of something that you have always wanted to do, something you have longed to do, whatever your heart desires." He paused then continued. "Have you thought of something you want to do?"

Diego nodded. "Yes." he replied in a low tone.

"Good, now I want you to do what you have longed to do. Show us your hearts desire." he ordered as he stepped away from him.

To the surprise of the gathered crowd, Diego turned and walked several paces to Victoria, where he gently cupped her face in his hands, leant down and kissed her lips.

The crowd gasped in astonishment, while Dr Lozano just grinned broadly. He had noticed the furtive looks that the young man had given to the lovely senorita and so he had deliberately chosen his words carefully, to see how far he could take his skill and he was very pleased by the turn of events. It showed that he could make anyone do anything he wanted and it made him wonder just how far he could take his skill. He would have to think on this further, he needed time to explore the possibilities.

Victoria was so shocked as her best friend kissed her with such gentleness, such tenderness that she didn't pull away. She felt her face reddened in embarrassment and her heart pounded as his warm lips slowly caressed hers in a loving dance. She had no idea how wonderful it would be to be kissed by Diego and she felt herself melting into his caress and was about to kiss him back when he pulled away. She was so dazed by his unexpected action, that she didn't recognise the touch of her favourite bandit.

Dr Lozano grinned as he clapped his hands twice and Diego came out of his trance. He was somewhat disorientated and wondered how he came to be standing beside Victoria and why she was staring at him strangely, her face deep red. What had he done? He prayed that he had done nothing inappropriate.

"Tell me young man, what do you remember?" Dr Lozano asked with amusement in his voice.

Diego frowned as he tried to remember but his mind was foggy. "I...I...I'm not sure." he admitted reluctantly.

"Don't you remember Diego?" Victoria spoke up, her voice trembled.

Diego stared at her, trying hard to remember. "I...I...no." he stuttered, there was something in the back of his mind, almost like a fast fading dream. He looked around at the crowd in fear, he hoped that he had not let slip his secret. But as he looked at the faces, he saw only surprise, some shock at whatever he had done and a lot of amusement. But as he met Felipe's eyes, he saw only shock on the young man's face. He would have to speak with Felipe, to find out what he had done.

Dr Lozano chuckled as he slapped Diego on the shoulder. "Your memory will come back soon enough, nothing to worry about young man. Well, ladies and gentlemen that concludes my little demonstration. I hope that it has wetted your appetite for my show tonight at the tavern." The crowd applauded and cheered as they slowly moved away, chatting excitedly amongst themselves.

Diego motioned to Felipe to follow him to The Guardian office but not before Victoria gave him another strange look before she turned and went inside her tavern.

As they made their way to the office, they passed several men who grinned at Diego and slapped him on the shoulder in a friendly but teasing gesture. This made Diego even more anxious to know what he had done as he accepted the banter and he quicken their pace towards the newspaper office.

Once they entered the office and Diego closed the door behind them he asked Felipe the burning question. "What happened? What did I do?" he asked anxiously.

Felipe was now over his shock and grinned broadly at his mentor and signed. 'You kissed Victoria'

"I did what!" Diego shouted at the younger man. He thought he misunderstood Felipe's signs but when he signed the same again, he shook his head. "I kissed Victoria!" he couldn't believe it.

Felipe nodded and signed. 'Si, a very passionate kiss.' he added.

Diego trembled as he sat down on his chair behind his desk. "In front of everyone?" his voice shook with his disbelief.

Felipe grinned and nodded.

"Dios, what did she do?" he wanted to know.

Felipe shrugged and signed once more. 'Nothing, but I think she liked it."

Diego opened his mouth but no sound came out, he was too shocked. He had longed to kiss her without the mask, but not like this, not under some kind of spell. He put his head in his hands and moaned softly. "Madre de dios, I don't believe it. How am I to explain this to her? What must she be thinking? I must apologise to her, I hope she forgives me."

Felipe saw how distressed his mentor was becoming and touched his shoulder to get his attention.

Diego looked up as Felipe signed again. 'You don't remember it?'

He closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head. "I'm not sure." he looked down at hands, and felt a strange sensation of holding her face with them. "It's like a dream, just a feeling of...something." he looked up again. "I really kissed Victoria!" he wanted to know.

Felipe nodded once more with a broad grin on his face.

* * *

><p>Victoria entered the tavern and went straight to her kitchen, she wanted to escape the amused and teasing looks of her patrons. She was shaken by his kiss and her face still burned red with embarrassment as she stood by the basin and tried to regain her composure. She reached for a glass of water but stopped when she noticed her hand was trembling. Instead, she placed her fingertips to her lips, remembering the incredible feeling of his warm lips on hers, of his tenderness.<p>

Over the years, she had wondered what it would be like to be kissed by Diego and now that she knew, it was much more wonderful than she had ever imagined. Her mind was in a whirl as she recalled what Dr Lozano had said to Diego to make him kiss her. He told Diego to do what his heart desired. 'Dios does that mean he has some kind of feelings for me?' she muttered to herself.

But before she could reflect any further, there was a soft knock on the back door of the kitchen, she turned and saw Diego standing rather nervously in the doorway.

"Victoria can I come in?" Diego asked quietly as he glanced around the kitchen, he had come to apologise for his actions.

She smiled lightly. "Of course you can Diego." She was pleased that her voice sounded normal to her ears even though her heart was pounding hard in her chest.

Diego came in and stood anxiously by the bench. "Victoria, please accept my apologies for my behaviour. I had no right to do that."

She saw his nervousness, his worried look on his face and smiled to reassure him. "It's okay Diego, apology accepted. It wasn't your fault, you were under a spell that Dr Lozano put on you."

Diego nodded, grateful that she wasn't angry with him. "Gracias Victoria."

She felt a blush creep over her face as she asked the question that she really wanted to know. "So, you don't remember?"

He sighed and shook his head. "It's more of a sensation of...something, than actual memories. I'm so sorry Victoria, I really am." he said with remorse.

She reached out and placed her hand on his arm trying to ease his obvious discomfort. "Diego, please, it's okay. It was the fault of Dr Lozano."

He nodded as he looked into her eyes, saw her understanding. "I think I will have a chat with him to find out how he does it."

For a moment, their gaze held before Diego dropped his eyes from hers in an effort to hide his love for her. He wanted to tell her just how much he loved her, to tell her everything but he didn't believe that she could love him back, not the real Diego. He held back a sigh, he wished that he could remember kissing her without the mask, the kisses he had given her as Zorro, made his blood burn for her and he would give anything to kiss her again, to taste her sweet lips.

Victoria blushed again at the intense glance that he had given her. She saw his concern, his embarrassment of his actions but there was another emotion that had flickered across his eyes but she couldn't place it. He surprised her by taking her hand and planting a soft kiss to her skin.

"Please forgive me Victoria." he said softly before he turned and walked out the back door.

Victoria trembled, her heart pounded once again as she watched him leave. He had never touched her that way before but it had sent a shiver down her spine. Why was she feeling this way, like a nervous but excited schoolgirl being courted for the first time. She was in love with Zorro, not Diego, wasn't she? She shook her head to clear these disturbing thoughts from her mind, just as her girls came in with the first of the lunch orders.

* * *

><p>Dr Lozano saw the young man approaching him as he stood by his caravan and he wondered not for the first time if he could re-hypnotise a subject once he had brought him out of it. He knew there was money to be taken from this small dusty pueblo, from the garrison, the bank and of course the tavern. Normally he never bothered with these small, insignificant villages, he preferred the larger towns but he was low on funds and hoped to make the journey to this little pueblo worth the long dusty trip.<p>

He smiled. "Well young man, I guess you want to know how I did it?"

Diego nodded and gave him a wary smile. "Si, I have some knowledge of the sciences and would like understand how you can hypnotise someone."

Dr Lozano chuckled. "I'm sure you would. Come, I'll show you." He drew Diego to the other side of the caravan, out of sight of the pueblo and its citizens. 'This maybe easier than I thought, but I will need to be cunning like a fox to pull this off' he thought to himself. Much to Lozano's surprise it only took several moments to re-hypnotise his subject and to give him his orders.

As he watched the younger man walk away to do his bidding, Lozano turned as he heard a commanding voice behind him. "Lozano, you are under arrest, for medical quackery and charlatanism."

Lozano frowned at this terrible affront to his good name. "I beg your pardon! I am a doctor of science, a man of letters."

de Soto was not impressed, he had seen true physicians in Madrid and this man was nothing but a fraud. "I see." he replied disinterestedly.

Lozano puffed out his chest. "I've travelled the world." he said with self importance.

de Soto shrugged and motioned to the two lancers. "Take him away." he ordered.

"Let me go." Lozano struggled with the lancers but they kept a firm grip on him as they escorted him to the cells. He seethed with anger, how dare they treat him like this! He was not some common criminal that they can throw into a dirty cell. Don't they realise who they were dealing with? He was a Doctor of Science, he deserved respect not their contempt. He would make them pay for this terrible insult against him, all he needed was a plan. A plan to get out of the cell that he now found himself in.

* * *

><p>That night Zorro rode into the pueblo to do the bidding of his master. As he climbed over the roof of de Soto's office, he saw a lancer standing on the ground below him. He knew he had to eliminate him before he could enter the office and complete his task, so he calmly pulled off one of the slate tiles from the roof and without concern for the wellbeing of the lancer, he dropped it onto the man's head, knocking him out cold. He nimbly climbed down from the roof and quietly entered the Alcalde's office through the front door just as Mendoza walked around the other side of the building with two lancers behind him.<p>

"Keep alert men, Rodriguez should be at his post but you never know what dangers are lurking around." He told the two lancers, who nodded in agreement.

As they came around the corner, they saw their fellow lancer on the ground moaning softly. "Madre de Dios, its Rodriguez." Mendoza uttered as they rushed over to help their fallen comrade.

"What happened?" Mendoza asked concernedly as he helped the younger man to sit up.

Rodriguez shook his head. "I don't know." he said groggily. "But I think I saw Zorro go into the Alcalde's office."

"Zorro? Right you two, come with me." Mendoza said as they made their way to their commandante's office, while Rodriguez sat on the ground, holding his head in his hands.

Inside the Alcalde's office, Zorro knelt in front of the open safe and was quickly placing bundles of money into his saddlebags. He heard a noise and looked up in time to see Mendoza burst through the door, with the two lancers right behind him.

"Zorro, what are you doing? Lancers!" Mendoza motioned to his men to come further inside the office.

Zorro stood without a word and calmly drew his sabre and defended himself against the lancers as they came at him with their own swords drawn. But after the first couple of blows, it became obvious to him that his sword was not practical to use within the small confines of the office. So he sheathed his sword and used his saddlebags as a weapon instead. He struck both the lancers with the bags and sent them flying to the floor just as de Soto came bursting in, with his sword drawn.

Zorro saw de Soto and struck the Alcalde with the bags as well. Then he noticed that Mendoza was beginning to recover, so without any remorse, he kicked him in the good sergeant in the face before he leapt through the window and jumped onto Toronado's back and galloped away into the night, with the saddlebags full of cash.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The following morning, a large crowd of people had gathered in the plaza just outside the Alcalde's office, all talking about the recent attack by Zorro. Victoria and Don Alejandro were standing at the front of the people, very concerned by the anger coming from some of them, when de Soto walked out of his office, followed by several lancers who carried the emptied safe.

"Good people of Los Angeles! Here is the evidence. The myth of Zorro is simply that...A myth." de Soto shouted to the gathered crowd.

Victoria and Don Alejandro look at each other worriedly as people began to murmur angrily around them as they began to believe what their leader was telling them.

"The reality is he's a common thief!" de Soto continued.

"Why would Zorro steal our tax monies?" Don Alejandro asked perplexed.

Mendoza pointed to the huge bruise on his left eye. "Why would he kick me in the face?"

'"Zorro wouldn't do that, he's a good man." Victoria pleaded with the crowd. She couldn't believe that it was only Don Alejandro and herself who were defending Zorro, what happened to loyalty? What happened to being innocent until proven guilty?

"It's Zorro! He's robbing the bank!" said Gonzales as he ran up to the alcalde.

"A good man, is he?" de Soto sneered as he turned to gather his men together. "Get him." he ordered.

"Yes! It's got to be an impostor!" Don Alejandro implored, he too could not believe that Zorro was a criminal, a thief.

"What impostor could do this?" Gonzales turned and pointed to the back of his vest where a 'Z' was slashed into the material.

"Oh no! It's Zorro! He's getting away with the money." someone shouted from the crowd.

Victoria gasped, her hand to her mouth in shock, as she watched Zorro galloped through the plaza on Toronado, carrying the saddlebags full of money in his hands. No, she wouldn't believe it, he is not a thief, she thought to herself. He just wouldn't do this.

The crowd watched, partly in awe, as Zorro kept evading the lancers at every turn and then to the surprise of the watching people, he urged his horse up onto the back of a wagon and then onto the roof of the nearby building. The crowd gasped as Toronado sure-footedly ran across the tiles and then both man and beast leapt off the far end of the building and galloped away.

* * *

><p>Later that night after Victoria had said goodnight to Mendoza and closed the tavern, she still couldn't believe what Zorro had done. How could he do that to Mendoza and to rob both the garrison pay as well as the bank? There had to be some explanation, his behaviour was so out of character, it just wasn't in his nature to be cruel. Perhaps it was an impostor just as Don Alejandro had said, the man she loved would never do anything like that.<p>

She walked over to the bar and began stacking plates onto a tray when Zorro stepped up to her. She gasped in fright as she faced him, she hadn't heard him enter the tavern. "I knew you would come. Someone has been impersonating you..."

Zorro knocked the tray of plates from her hands and they clattered to the floor and broke. She took a step back as she stared at him in horror.

"The cash drawer, senorita." His voice harsh and demanding.

"Zorro, what are you doing?" Her voice shook in fear, her heart was pounding. She couldn't believe that he was doing this to her, to the woman he had professed his love to.

He grabbed her chin with his gloved hand, causing her to gasp in pain. "As lovely as you are, you ask too many questions. The money! NOW!" he yelled at her.

He was frightening her now, he had never hurt her before. She realised in that moment, that she was a woman alone in the tavern with a strong man, a man she had previously trusted her very life with but now she was scared for her safety, afraid of what he might do. She would give him the money and hoped that it's all that he wanted from her.

Victoria felt hot tears burning in her eyes as she nodded. He let her go but followed her into the kitchen, where she kept her cashbox. He grabbed it and left quickly. She sat down heavily on the bench and sobbed, her heart broken by his betrayal. It was no impostor, it WAS Zorro. What had happened to him? Why had he done this? Was he showing his true colours after all this time? Was the Alcalde right after all, that it was all a myth, that he had planned this all along? She shook her head, she refused to believe it, deep in her heart she knew the kind of man that Zorro was but she couldn't ignore his actions either. There must be something really wrong with him.

* * *

><p>Felipe was so worried about his mentor's behaviour that he decided to set a trap in the cave to capture him. He had to find out why he had changed so much, he knew that Diego was not the type of person to commit these terrible crimes, something must have happened to him. Perhaps he had fallen off his horse and hit his head. Suddenly he frowned as another idea formed in his mind, Zorro was behaving strangely just as Diego had acted strangely when he had kissed Victoria the day before. Had that magician, Lozano, put him under another spell. It made sense, his mentor was under a spell, under a trance of some kind.<p>

Zorro returned to the cave, dismounted Toronado and as he carried the saddlebags full of money towards his desk, he didn't see the thin wire that Felipe had strung across the entrance. When he tripped over the wire, it caused a heavy barrel, which had been placed on a ledge above him, to fall onto his head and knocking Zorro unconscious. Felipe quickly and efficiently tied him up before he moved away to wait.

Zorro recovered several minutes later and when he found that his legs and hands were bound together, he frowned as he struggled to untie himself. It was then he saw Felipe crouching nearby, watching him intently.

"Felipe, what have you done? Have you completely lost your mind? Untie me." he demanded.

The younger man shook his head, he didn't trust his mentor, there was something wrong with him and he didn't know how to help him, he didn't know what to do. It took a couple of minutes but Zorro eventually convinced Felipe that he was okay, that there was nothing wrong with him. Felipe was so convinced that he untied him. The moment Zorro was released from the bonds and without showing any kind of remorse, he cruelly hit his young friend on the chin and knocked Felipe out cold. He quickly changed his clothes and went through the secret passage and into the library.

* * *

><p>Lozano was standing by the bars of his cell, trying to discover a way to escape from the filthy prison. He had already tried to hypnotise the Sergeant earlier with his mirror but once again the portly lancer had not succumbed to his power. He was frustrated that he was unable to bend the lancer to his will, but he would be patient, all he needed was time. He snorted, there was nothing else to occupy his mind anyway. He would wait for the right time.<p>

And the right time had just arrived, he mused to himself as the Sergeant came through the door carrying a tray of food.

"Professor Lozano, time for breakfast." Mendoza said with a smile of his face as he unlocked the cell door, walked several paces inside before he placed the tray on the small cot.

Lozano shrugged. "I'm not hungry." he replied as Mendoza backed out of the cell and locked the door once more.

Mendoza smiled at the man. "Not even for fresh, hot tamales?" he replied eagerly.

He shook his head. "No." he replied. He frowned slightly as he gazed at Mendoza intently. The Sergeant seemed almost too eager about the tamales, even though the food did smell wonderful and despite what he had said, he was indeed hungry. But to him it was just food but what if the Sergeant thought differently? What if the soldier loved his food more than anything else? Was this the key to the Sergeant's mind, through food? He decided to test his theory, he had nothing to lose and everything to gain.

He hid his smile as he picked up one of the tamales from the plate. "You know an awful lot about food, don't you, Sergeant?" he said calmly as he waved the tamale in front of Mendoza, letting the aroma float in the air.

Mendoza chuckled. "Well...Let's just say I never met a tamale I didn't like." he admitted with a gleam in his eyes.

Lozano smiled this time as he stood closer to the bars. "Yes. This is a very nice tamale. Beautiful, wouldn't you say? Focus on it." he said in a calm, low tone as he slowly waved the tamale in front of the Sergeant. "Think about its succulence...its aroma...its flavour."

Mendoza's eyes slowly followed the movement of the tamale, his jaw dropped as he drooled over at sight of the delicious food in front of him. He could not take his eyes off the tempting morsel even if he wanted too.

Lozano smirked as he snapped his fingers in front of the lancer but Mendoza didn't react, his eyes were still glued to the tamale. The Doctor chuckled to himself, he felt very pleased that he had finally found the man's weakness. "It's just a matter of finding something of interest." he muttered to himself. In a louder voice, he ordered. "Open the door."

With a blank look on his face, Mendoza took the keys off the hook and unlocked the door of the cell.

As Lozano walked out of his cell, he grinned. "Thank you, Sergeant. You should be rewarded." he paused as an idea formed in his mind. "You've just been promoted to commandant of this entire garrison. Congratulations." He patted Mendoza on the shoulder then he fled the cuartel.

Don Alejandro was in search of his son, he had to talk with him about the latest news about Zorro. He had checked Diego's bedroom but had not found him there and as he walked back through the foyer, he finally came across his son standing in the library, reading a book, as usual.

"Where have you been, Diego? Your bed hasn't been even slept in." Don Alejandro wanted to know.

"My books, Father. I was up all night reading." he replied in a flat voice, not looking up from the book he was reading.

Don Alejandro snorted. "You're amazing, Diego. Zorro's running amok and you're buried in your books." he shook his head in disgust. What was wrong with his son? How had he produced an offspring like him?

"Perhaps Zorro is finally showing his true colours." Diego continued in that same flat voice.

"Don't say that, son! Especially after all that Zorro has done for the people of Los Angeles. You know something, that's enough to have made Julius Caesar utter his immortal words, 'E tu Brute?'"

Diego shook his head as he came out of the trance, he looked over at his father. "What? What?" he was very disorientated, it took him a moment or two to realise that he was at the hacienda and not at the pueblo. How did he get here? When did he arrive home? What had happened to him? He had many questions but his father kept talking.

"You heard me. Zorro. Why has he changed so drastically?" Don Alejandro wanted to know.

"Zorro? What did he do?" He was very confused and deeply concerned. What would make his father talk about Zorro like that?

"Well after he cleaned out the bank and the Alcalde's safe, he went into the tavern, he robbed Victoria." Don Alejandro replied in disbelief. He didn't want to believe it but Victoria would never lie about something like that. It had been Zorro.

Diego put his hand over his mouth, sickened by what his father was saying.

"Let's face it. Perhaps he's just a common criminal after all." Don Alejandro shook his head and walked away.

Diego stood motionlessly, he was in shock. Was what his father had said true? That he had committed crimes as Zorro, that he had robbed Victoria, the woman he loved more than anything else in the world and he had robbed the bank as well as military safe. He frowned, he had no memory of these events. He stood there for one more moment before he turned around, he had to find out more and there was only one person who could tell him. He pressed the secret latch on the fireplace and went through the passage but he stopped suddenly at the top of the steps when he saw Felipe lying on the floor.

"Felipe!" he gasped as he rushed over to him and checked for a pulse just as the younger man started to move his head.

Diego helped him sit up. "Felipe, are you all right?" He asked worriedly.

Felipe pushed his hands away, he did not trust him. Since he had been found in the aftermath of the battle that took his parent's lives, he had instinctively trusted Diego with his very life. He knew in his heart that he would never hurt him but now he had and he felt a sense of betrayal. He knew it wasn't Diego's fault because he was under a spell but it had made him very wary of him. He didn't know what was going to happen next, was he going to hit him again?

"What is it? What's wrong?" Diego reached out his hand to him but he was knocked away again.

Felipe signed, still a little fearful of his mentor.

"I hit you? I'm sorry...I...I don't know what came over me." He was bewildered, he would never hit the young man that he was beginning to see as a son. 'my god, what else have I done' he thought to himself.

Felipe looked at him suspiciously. He had been fooled once before by his words, not this time.

"Really, Felipe. I don't know what happened." he said worriedly.

Felipe heard the genuine confusion in Diego's voice and felt that this time he was telling the truth so he signed quickly.

"A trance. I was in a trance?" Diego frowned as he sat back on his heels.

Felipe nodded.

Diego shook his head in disbelief as the realisation of what had occurred. "It must have been that good doctor, that travelling Lozano. Come on." He helped Felipe to his feet. "I think it's time we paid the good doctor a visit." he paused once more as he placed his hands on the younger man's shoulders. "Felipe I am truly sorry about hitting you. You know that I would never do that to you." he said solemnly.

Felipe nodded as he gave Diego a smile and signed his forgiveness.

* * *

><p>de Soto had gone to check on his prisoner but fumed with anger when he saw the empty cell. He couldn't believe the incompetence of the men under his command. They couldn't even keep one man locked up in a cell for a single day before he escaped somehow. He threw open his office door and strode out into the plaza in total frustration and anger.<p>

"Mendoza! The prisoner has escaped." he roared.

Mendoza turned towards the angry man. "I beg your pardon! You're not questioning my authority, are you, Private?" He said heatedly.

de Soto frowned in confusion. "Private? Have you lost your mind?" he shouted at his foolish Sergeant.

Mendoza hitched up his pants. "As commandant of this garrison, I could have you shot on the spot for such insubordination." he replied angrily.

de Soto's frowned deepened. "You could have me shot? The man has lost his mind." he turned to the lancers standing nearby. "I want that prisoner caught!" he roared at them. He would deal with Mendoza later as he made his way to his horse. Perhaps a reduction in rank and time in the cells, would cool his disobedience, he mused to himself.

Mendoza didn't appreciate some lowly private giving orders when HE was the commanding officer and felt he had to take back control of the situation. "I want that prisoner caught now!" he ordered the men even though they had already mounted on their horses.

Zorro watched from a nearby rooftop and shook his head at Mendoza's strange behaviour, it seemed that he wasn't the only one that the good Doctor had placed a spell on. The good Sergeant was lucky that de Soto hadn't arrested him immediately, the Alcalde would have done so if Lozano had not escaped. He sighed, everything had started from the moment Lozano had appeared in the pueblo. The man was a menace and had to be stopped and he knew that he couldn't do that while dressed in black.

Diego finally caught up with Lozano as the so-called doctor of science was driving his caravan down the road. Lozano had to leave Los Angeles as soon as possible, he had no desire to spend anymore time in that filthy cell. He slowed his horse as he saw Don Diego on horseback, waiting on the road ahead of him, at the agreed place for the other man to hand over his loot.

"Did you do as I ordered?" he asked as he pulled his wagon to a halt.

"Yes." Diego replied in a flat voice.

"Do you have the money?" Lozano asked eagerly, he wasn't going to leave without the money.

"Yes." Diego replied again in that same flat tone.

"Where is it? Give it to me now." he ordered.

Diego held up a pistol and pointed it at Lozano. "I will kill anyone who stands in my way." he said.

"Fool! I'm your master. You're not supposed to kill me. E tu Brute." he said in frustration.

"No one can stop me." Diego replied as he cocked the pistol.

"Please. E tu Brute. Please. Look, you can have the money. I don't want it. You can have it all." Lozano was becoming worried, it wasn't working the way it should. de la Vega should have come out of the trance when he had said the key words but he didn't. Not only he was still under the spell, but de la Vega had deviated from his orders. He didn't understand, had he done something wrong? Had he phrased the orders wrong? Or even the key words? He shook his head in dismay, perhaps he should never have re-hypnotised him after the first time. Well he would never do that again, he promised himself.

"You must leave California. Permanently." Diego ordered.

"Yes. Yes. I will. I'm leaving." he said frantically, he had no desire to be shot by this man.

Diego moved his horse out of the way as Lozano whipped up his reins and urged his horse on at a fast pace before he rode over to where Felipe was waiting astride his pony, who signed quickly.

"Yes. I could have put Lozano behind bars but he would soon realise his instructions to me were carried out by Zorro. And that kind of information in his hands would be very dangerous." he replied seriously.

Felipe looked worried, he knew just how dangerous that information would be and what it would mean for the man he thought of as his older brother, mentor and a father figure rolled into one. It would mean his death.

Diego chuckled. "Oh, don't worry Felipe, Lozano thinks he's smarter that he truly is. And justice has a way of catching up with such men, wherever they go." Then he sighed. "Come on Felipe, we have to return the money and I have an apology to give to Victoria, I hope that she will understand and forgives me."

Felipe smiled and signed.

"You think that Victoria will forgive me?"

Felipe nodded, grinning as he signed once more. He was startled to see a slight blush cross Diego's face.

"You think that she will forgive me because she loves me?"

Felipe nodded once more.

"I hope so Felipe because I love her too."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later that evening in the tavern, Don Alejandro and Mendoza were seated at a table with Pedro Gonzales discussing the rather surprising actions of Zorro. "And I found all the money back in the bank's vault." Gonzales said in a confused manner, he had never expected to see that money again. First Zorro took the money and then he returned it, it was very puzzling.

Mendoza replied with pride. "Of course, now that Zorro knows that I am the new commandante of the garrison, he will do anything to avoid my considerable wrath." he said as he puffed out his chest with great self-importance.

Don Alejandro didn't know what to make of the good Sergeant's strange statement, he had been acting peculiar all day and he didn't think that de Soto would appreciate Mendoza's odd humour. He shook his head as Victoria came up to them.

"Then why would Zorro steal all our money then return every peso. There is more to this story than we know." she said as she placed Don Alejandro's drink in front of him.

Don Alejandro nodded. "Victoria's right. There's much more here than meets the eye." he replied as he took a sip of his drink.

Victoria nodded. "Si and I think that Lozano was involved somehow, I mean strange things only started to happen after he arrived. First there was Diego's actions..." she paused as blush crept over her face as she remembered his kiss. "Then Zorro's strange behaviour and now Mendoza..."

Mendoza straightened up. "I have you know that my behaviour has been perfect for a man of my high station, Senorita." he said haughtily.

Victoria exchanged a knowing look with Don Alejandro before she let out a sigh. "Perhaps we will never know the full story." she added before she turned and walked back through the curtains and into the kitchen.

She picked up a plate and as she turned to go back out, she jumped as she saw Zorro standing in the corner.

"Please, don't say anything." he said softly.

"I certainly have nothing to say to you." her heart pounded in her chest at the sight of him, she didn't know if he was going to hurt her again or not. She couldn't shake that horrible memory of the night he had robbed her.

He took a couple of steps towards her. "Victoria, for whatever I've done, I truly apologise. It wasn't me."

She set the plate back down on the table. "Oh, it was you all right." she said heatedly.

Zorro sighed, he knew that he had hurt her, that he had betrayed her trust in him and wanted to re-assure her that it would never happen again. "No, it was something deep inside me. An irrational force, perhaps a dark side we all share, unleashed by a dangerous mental science. The same irrational force that seems to have Sergeant Mendoza in its grip." he replied as he tried to make sense of what had happened.

"So you're free from this...force? This...um...dark side?" she asked sceptically.

"Yes. Completely." he said earnestly.

"How can you be sure?" Victoria asked. She wanted to be re-assured that he was better now, that he wouldn't hurt her again. She saw that he was behaving more like his old self, more like the man she was in love with and not that horrible person that he had been.

Zorro gave her a small smile as he stepped closer and placed his hands on her waist. "I'll let you be the judge on that." He leant down and kissed her gently, lovingly, his lips brushing against hers before he deepened the kiss.

Victoria sighed and melted into his embrace, this was the man she knew and loved, the tender, loving and passionate man. Whatever had made him turn into a monster was gone but now unexpectedly she was hit by a wave of familiarity of his gentle touch, it reminded her of something or someone. But before she could ponder more about it, Mendoza came through the curtain and they reluctantly pulled apart.

As Zorro talked with Mendoza, Victoria gave a small gasp as she recognised the strange sense of familiarity that she had felt. Zorro's kiss was very similar to Diego's kiss from the other day. 'Dios, it couldn't be…" she thought as she stared at Zorro's profile.

She really looked at him for the first time, and saw his resemblance to her best friend, the same height, the same moustache, the dark hair that poked out from under the mask. She put her hand to her mouth in shock, her heart pounding hard in her chest. 'It couldn't be Diego, could it…? Could her best friend be Zorro?' She felt herself hoping that it was, she always liked Diego, perhaps liked him a little too much and besides she had always wanted Zorro to be someone she knew, not some stranger who would take her away from her friends.

Victoria had an idea of how to confirm her suspicions, if she could get Zorro to kiss her again, she would know wouldn't she? Would she be able to tell by his kiss? She saw Mendoza turn and leave through the curtain and she realised that she had not heard a word they had said.

Zorro turned back to her and held her hands. "Forgive me." he pleaded as he gazed into her brown eyes.

"Always." she said softly, her heart pounded.

As his warm lips touched hers once more in a loving caress, she thought with her head and not with her heart. As she put her arms around his neck, she concentrated on the touch, on the feel of his lips, on the way he kissed. Then she had her answer. "Madre de Dios' she thought, both Diego and Zorro kissed the same way because they were the same man.

Zorro felt a change in her behaviour and reluctantly pulled away from her sweet lips. "Victoria is there anything wrong?" he breathed as he gazed at her questioningly. He was startled by a strange look on her face, almost like the look she had when he had kissed her as Diego.

She gently caressed his face with her hand and whispered in his ear. "I know." she said simply.

Zorro stiffened, his eyes widened in surprise, his heart pounded, did she mean...? "What do you know mi preciosa?" pleased that his voice sounded normal.

Victoria smiled warmly as she ran her fingertips over his warm lips, gently tracing his moustache, making him shiver slightly. "You can mask your face but you cannot mask your kiss, Diego de la Vega." she whispered in his ear.

He stiffened once more at hearing his name from his lady's lips. Was it a guess or did she really know, he asked himself. He decided to play it safe. "I'm not sure what you mean Victoria."

She sighed and dropped her hand to her side. "Please Zorro, the truth this time." her voice reflected her weariness. She was tired of the secret, she just wanted an end to it all. She wanted to be with the man she loved.

Zorro's heart pounded, his palms sweated inside his gloves, he felt a rush of relief that she finally knew his secret. He heard her weariness and it matched his own, he too wanted an end to the secret, to finally marry the woman he loved. He quickly glanced towards the curtain, heard the chatter from her customers on the other side. He took her hand and gave her a small smile.

"Victoria, I am..." he stopped suddenly as Pilar and Maria came through the curtain, giggling together. They stopped short when they saw Zorro standing with their employer.

"Ahh, sorry..." Maria stuttered.

"We don't mean to interrupt..." Pilar said as she gave a quick wink to Victoria, who tried to keep her irritation off her face without much success.

They started to leave the kitchen but Zorro smiled warmly. "Please don't leave on my account. As much as I would thoroughly enjoy the company of three such beautiful senoritas, I must be going."

Pilar and Maria giggled again at his compliments, while Victoria just rolled her eyes, he was always charming with the girls.

Zorro turned back to his lady, took her hand and gallantly kissed the back of it. "Your humble servant, senorita." He said and was gone.

The girls giggled once more. "He really is charming isn't he?" Maria said.

Pilar nodded. "Si, I wonder if he has any brothers. I mean he is already taken, isn't he?"

Victoria blushed at the teasing. "Okay you two, back to work." she said easily and the girls giggled once more before going about their chores.

She sighed as she began washing the dirty plates and glasses. She felt that Zorro was going to confirm his true self right there and then, but she realised when the girls came in, that it would have been too dangerous for him to declare himself with her tavern full of people, including lancers. Then she had an idea. She would go to the De la Vaga's hacienda for dinner tomorrow, it was too late tonight, and she would make Diego tell her.

She had an open invitation from Don Alejandro to come to dinner anytime she wished and she was going to take him up on that offer. She knew that Don Alejandro and her father had been good friends and over the years, she had even come to see him as a second father. And Diego, what did he mean to her? Her feelings towards him kept changing over the years. When he first came home, she felt a definite attraction to him and believed that he had felt the same. Then Zorro appeared and she was swept away by the romance of being singled out by the masked bandit, and all thought of Diego slipped from her mind.

As she thought back over the last three years, she came to understand that her attraction to Diego had never really died away, it had just been buried. She shook her head as she remembered how she felt when she had heard that Senorita Amanda Herrera was staying alone with him at the hacienda while her father was surveying further north. Then there was the time when he was absent when Senor Turron's barn burnt down and she had jokingly confronted him with being involved in a burning romance. And instead of denying it, he had practically admitted to it. And of course there was Zafira, the woman he was once engaged to. Victoria now realised that the strange feelings that she had at the time, was in fact jealousy. She had been jealous of these women because deep down, she loved Diego. She had always loved him.

She was a little angry with herself for not seeing the truth that had been in front of her all these years. That she had wasted all this time pining over Zorro, who she saw only, what, twice a week if she was lucky and even then it was just for a couple of minutes at best. But Diego was always there for her, almost every day and she never saw it, never saw his love, and never saw that he was waiting patiently for her. But all that is going to change now, she chuckled to herself as she finished her washing.

"Hmmm, I think that Zorro should come more often." Pilar said as she came through the curtains.

Victoria turned. "What?"

Pilar chuckled. "You always seem more...I don't know, more glowing, when he comes by."

"Pilar, really!" Victoria blushed.

Pillar laughed this time. "Oh yes, a woman in love, glows when she sees her man, and you Victoria Escalante are positively glowing."

Victoria threw her dish cloth at the other woman and laughed. "Just for that, I need you to close up late, as I will be having dinner at the De la Vaga's tomorrow night."

Pilar laughed and nodded. "Sure, anytime."

* * *

><p>As Zorro rode back to the cave, he felt strange. He was elated, relieved, and anxious, all at the same time. His mind was in a whirl, his heart was still pounding at the stunning revelation that Victoria discovered his identity, in a way he never thought of. By his kiss!<p>

His fear that she wouldn't love dependable, piano playing, poetry reading Diego de la Vega, had been proven wrong. By the look of love on her face, not only had she accepted his identity but she loved him. He was feeling light-headed by this discovery and was grinning like a fool. A fool in love, he chuckled to himself.

But the pragmatic side of him pushed through his euphoria. What were they going to do now? Would they be able to keep their love for each other hidden from the citizens? Would he be able to keep Victoria safe? She was in more danger now that she knew his name. He shuddered to think what would happen if the Alcalde ever found out that she knew. de Soto would use any means to capture him.

Zorro shook his head to clear his mind of these disturbing thoughts. What were they going to do right now? Then he smiled as an idea slowly formed in his mind. The more he thought about, the more he knew it was the right idea. He would court Victoria as himself, like he had always wanted to, when he first came home from Madrid. He had lost his heart and soul to her that first day in the tavern.

Then after enough time had passed, he would ask her to marry him and he had just the ring to give to her. Of all of his mother's jewellery that had been left to him, the diamond and ruby ring was the most perfect for Victoria. The red gem, matched her fiery spirit completely.

He reached the cave and felt relieved that Felipe wasn't there. He had to get his happiness under some kind of control otherwise everything would be lost. As he changed back into his normal clothes and unsaddled Toronado and started to brush him down, he knew it was time to tell his father as well. He no longer wanted any secrets from those he loved, he wanted to heal the growing rift between them. As he continued brushing Toronado down, he couldn't keep the smile off his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day went slowly for both Diego and Victoria. Diego stayed around the hacienda and didn't go into the pueblo for he knew if he did, he would not be able to control his feelings and that would lead to mistakes and that in turn lead to him being arrested along with Victoria, his father and Felipe. It was something he did not want to happen, so he stayed home and hoped that Victoria would understand and come to him.

Victoria was well aware of the danger of her knowing the secret had placed her in and knew that Diego could not come into town today, their emotions would be too close to the surface and that was a very dangerous thing. It would take only a glance between them at the wrong moment and he would be arrested, something she did not want to happen. She would go to him for dinner as planned and at least that way, they would be alone together at the hacienda without the worry of lancers or the Alcalde arresting them.

Just before dinner, Diego was walking past the front door when there was a knock. When he opened the door, he smiled warmly as he saw his lady standing there. "Victoria, please come in..." he moved aside to let her in.

She smiled back, her heart pounded at the look of love shining from his eyes, any doubts that she had, disappeared by his love. "Gracias Diego." she replied and they walked towards the library.

"Ah Victoria, it's good to see you again." Don Alejandro smiled at the young senorita as he came around the corner.

Victoria nodded. "And it's good to see you too Don Alejandro." She paused, then continued. "I hope you don't mind, Don Alejandro, if I stay for dinner, it's been some time since I have dined with you and Diego..."

Don Alejandro patted her hand. "Of course Victoria, you know you are always welcome here anytime." he replied warmly.

He was startled by a rather strange notion as they moved further inside the library. He noticed something amiss between his son and Victoria; it was in the way they were taking care not to look at each other. Usually they were so at ease in each other's company but not tonight, something was different. Perhaps it was that kiss they had shared the other day, maybe it had meant more to them than they had realised, he mused to himself. He had been shocked when he had heard about Diego kissing the lovely senorita but it had been under some kind of spell and didn't think too much of it. But now looking at the two of them...well he had always hoped for a match between his son and Victoria. He believed that if Zorro hadn't been around, these two would have come together in marriage, a marriage he would approve of.

Don Alejandro was about to leave them alone together in the library but Diego's voice stopped him. "Father, please stay a moment. I have something to tell you and Victoria."

He turned back and looked questioningly at his son.

Diego felt his heart pounding inside his chest; he wiped his sweaty palms on his trousers.

Victoria saw his nervousness for what it was. He had never told his father. She gazed at him with a little awe as she realised that Diego had been alone all these years, with no-one to help ease his burdens. Then her eyes widened as the last piece of the puzzle fell into place. He did have help, Felipe. Diego and Felipe were close and with good reason, Felipe was there to share his troubles.

Don Alejandro also saw his apprehension but not the reason behind it. "What is it Diego, the last time I saw you this nervous was when your mother caught you reading your uncle's books."

Diego blushed at the memory, which had led to an embarrassing talk with his father. "It's nothing like that father, but please sit down, you too que...Victoria."

Victoria hid her smile at his slip as she sat down on the chair.

"Okay Diego, but I don't have much time." he said as he sat down.

Diego found that he couldn't stand still, as he crossed to the open doorway to make sure there were no household staff nearby that could overhear what he was about to confess.

"Diego whatever it is, just tell us." Don Alejandro was getting impatient with his son's uncertainly.

He sighed, nodded as he stood in front of them. He glanced at Victoria, who gave him a warm encouraging smile. Somehow, she had realised that he hadn't told his father and was giving him her support.

"Father...I'm...Zorro." he admitted.

There was complete silence in the room.

Don Alejandro just stared at his son, he wasn't sure if he had heard correctly or not. "What did you say son?"

Diego let out his breath that he had been holding. "I'm Zorro." It was easier to say the second time around.

Don Alejandro looked incredulous, and then he laughed as he stood up. "I wouldn't go around telling people if I was you, or you might end up in one of the Alcalde's dirty cells." he shook his head chuckling to himself.

Diego closed his eyes, his father didn't believe him. He guessed that he shouldn't be all that surprised, he had played the role of a lazy fool too well and even when he told the truth, he wasn't believed.

Victoria stood up as well, she was stunned that Don Alejandro couldn't see the truth and saw the pain that it caused Diego.

Diego felt a warm hand slip into his and give a gentle squeeze. He opened his eyes and gazed lovingly into her soft brown eyes, saw her love and understanding. He squeezed her hand back, then sighed and deliberately lowered his voice to his natural timbre. "I guess that I have played the fool too convincingly for you to believe me."

Don Alejandro turned at that familiar voice of Zorro. He stared open mouthed at his son, he saw Diego and Victoria standing with their hands clasped together and the realisation hit him like a hammer "You're...you're...Zorro?"

Diego nodded, smiled at his astonished father. "Si, father, I am Zorro."

"Madre de dios." Don Alejandro grasped his chest and swayed.

"Father!" Diego rushed to his father's side and eased him down onto a chair. "Easy father, just take a deep breath...you'll be okay soon. It's the shock of the news... I'm sorry father." his voice full of regret.

Don Alejandro nodded as he took several deep breaths and continued to stare at his son.

Victoria sat down beside the man she considered as a father and placed her hand on his arm in comfort. Diego stood up, crossed over to the side table, poured a glass of water, turned and handed it to his father.

"Gracias Diego." Don Alejandro he whispered as he took the glass and sipped the water.

Diego knelt in front of his father.

"I can't believe it son, you're Zorro, you are nothing like him." he said hoarsely as he grabbed his son's arm.

Diego smiled wryly. "I know but I had to make sure that everyone, including the two of you, didn't put me and Zorro together." He paused. "Father, Victoria please believe me that I never meant to hurt either of you with my deception. If there had been any other way..."

Don Alejandro shook his head. "No Diego, I need to apologise to you, for the terrible things that I have said over the years..."

"Father, there is no need for you to apologise, you had no way of knowing."

Father and son gazed at each other before they embraced warmly, something that they hadn't done for a long time. They had made a start on healing the rift that had been growing between them.

"Well, let's agree to forgive each other son. I love you Diego." his voice shook with his emotions.

Diego nodded and smiled. "I love you too father." his voice was unsteady as well

Victoria felt tears blurring her eyes as she watched father and son embrace, her heart filled with happiness at the sight of the love between them. She had known of the rift between the two, she had heard some of the remarks that Don Alejandro had said to Diego over the years and often wondered if he really deserved the condemnation of his father. She was thrilled that they had settled their differences. Those differences that had been cause by the secret.

Don Alejandro turned his gaze to the lovely senorita sitting next him, he realised that sometime in the near future she would become his daughter, just as she was meant to.

"Victoria, when did you know?" he asked.

She chuckled softly. "I found out last night Don Alejandro."

Don Alejandro was surprised his son squirmed as he sat in the chair opposite them. He was overcome by curiosity as to how she found out. "May I ask how?"

Victoria smiled widely, glanced at Diego. "Well, you know what happened the other day, don't you?"

Don Alejandro nodded and then he grinned. "You mean when Diego kissed you."

She nodded and smiled warmly at Diego and continued. "Well...Zorro paid me a visit and he...well...kissed me too."

Don Alejandro chuckled as he understood. "So you found out by..."

Victoria giggled. "By his kiss."

He roared with laughter. "Dios, the great Zorro brought down by a kiss. Who would have believed that." he said as he wiped his eyes.

Diego shook his head ruefully and chuckled at his father's glee. He was so thankful that his father had accepted his secret so easily, he just wished he had told him, told both of them, long ago. He hated deceiving his father and Victoria, for making them think less of him.

Don Alejandro slapped his legs and stood up. "Diego, why don't you take Victoria out to the garden, while I see Maria to arrange another setting for dinner." he said with a gleam in his eyes.

Diego smiled at his father's obvious suggestion and helped a blushing Victoria to her feet. "What a good idea father. I believe the roses are in full bloom at the moment."

Don Alejandro chuckled. "So they are."

Victoria walked through the door into the garden with Diego behind her. She was feeling a little nervous now that they were alone together. For the first time, she felt a little unsure of herself, of Diego. She didn't really know who Diego was, was he all Zorro or all the poet? Or was he a combination of both? She wanted to know the real Diego and she knew that it would take time. She slowly walked around the roses, touching them softly, inhaling their wonderful scent. Diego was right, they were in full bloom.

Diego watched his lady and felt a wave of love wash over him. He was also a little anxious, this was the first time they were alone since her discovery of the secret and although he knew that she loved him, he found himself a little awkward around her. Everything was different between them now and it was a little hard to let go of the two personalities that he had been for the last three years. He didn't know who he was anymore, the mask had taken over his life. He knew that a courtship was the only way for them to get to know each other again.

"Querida." he whispered softly.

She whirled around startled by hearing Zorro's name for her.

He looked quizzically at her.

Victoria chuckled and shook her head. "I am not used to hearing Zorro's word coming from your face."

Diego smiled warmly as he stood in front her. "I hope you don't want me to stop." he said softly as he gently caressed her face with his fingers.

She trembled slightly at his touch. "Please don't stop."

"I won't querida." He gave a little sigh. "Victoria, I am sorry for..."

Victoria gently placed her fingertips on his lips. "No more apologies, Diego, no regrets about anything." she smiled softly as she gazed lovingly into his vivid blue eyes, saw his love, his regret at the hurt he had caused her and his father.

Diego was drawn into her soft brown eyes, by her love, her understanding and her compassion. He ran his fingers through her raven curls and he lowered his lips to hers in their first kiss without the mask, well the first kiss that he could remember, he mused to himself. It was a gentle, tender kiss, full of promise for the future.

Victoria felt a thrill at his soft kiss, his lips felt warm and gentle on hers. She pulled back and as she gazed into his eyes, she raised her hand and ran her fingers through his dark soft hair.

"Diego, what are we going to do now?" she whispered.

He took her hand, planted a soft kiss to her palm, and grinned when he felt her tiny shiver. "I think we both agree that Zorro is still needed."

She nodded. "Si, he is."

"Well, I have an idea, but..." He paused, held both her hands in his, and gazed intently into her eyes. "Victoria, will you be able to shift your affections from Zorro to me, without anyone becoming suspicious?"

Victoria moved away from him, and thought about his words. "Si, I believe so." she nodded as she turned back. "But how are we going to do this?"

Diego smiled. "A courtship."

Victoria's eyes widened in surprise. "A courtship, you want to court me?"

He nodded as he stepped closer to her. "Si, I want to court you, as I have always wanted to. That is, if you want me to."

She smiled shyly and blushed as she stepped even closer to him. "Are you asking for my permission?"

Diego nodded, smiling lovingly down at her. "I am."

Victoria gently placed her hands on his chest and felt his rapid heart beat, which matched her own beating heart. "You have my permission to court me, Diego de la Vega." she said softly as she gazed up into his eyes.

He placed his hands over her hands. "I am honoured Senorita Escalante that you have accepted my humble courtship." Then he gave a little sigh. "Querida, we have to be careful of how we behave, at least for some time."

She nodded. "I understand. Perhaps I can drop some hints that Zorro and I have gone our separate ways."

It was Diego's turn to nod. "Si, perhaps over a couple of weeks, we can let the people know that I...rather Zorro couldn't keep his promise to you."

"And that I have found that I have feelings for my best friend." Suddenly Victoria giggled. "My sudden feelings to you could be explained by your...um...unexpected actions the other day."

Diego chuckled. "Si that could work to our benefit." as he moved his hands to her waist.

"Have you remembered any more about that?" she asked curiously.

He sighed as he wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her into an embrace. "I have been remembering more as time goes on. I do recall holding you and of kissing you. But I also have memories of what I had done as Zorro. I remember stealing the money, hurting Mendoza and you." he shivered.

She put her arms around his neck and held him tight. "Shhh Diego, it's alright, you were under his spell." she whispered.

"I'm so sorry querida, I never meant to hurt you in anyway." his voice shaken by his shame of hurting the woman he loved.

Victoria pulled her head back so she could gaze into his troubled eyes. "Remember what I said, no more apologies."

"I love you Victoria Escalante." he whispered as he lowered his head.

"And I love you Diego de la Vega." she whispered as his lips pressed against hers.

Victoria melted into Diego's embrace, she felt his love, his passion and it took her breath away as his warm lips danced over hers in a slow sensuous kiss. His tongue slowly darted along her lips, seeking entrance. She let out a soft moan as she parted her lips and his tongue gently slid inside and curled lovingly around her own. They held each tight, their arms wrapped around each other as they deepen their kiss even more.

Don Alejandro had fixed the dinner arrangements with Maria, but he didn't have to bother. Somehow she had known that there would be an extra guest for dinner and therefore she already had enough food for them, and it would be ready within five minutes. He went to the garden to tell both Diego and Victoria that dinner was about to be served but when he reached the door, he stopped short at the sight of his son and Victoria in a very passionate embrace. He waited a moment or two but there wasn't an end to the kiss, which to his eyes seemed much practiced. He shook his head, grinning to himself, of course Zorro would have kissed his lady over the years.

He was loathed to interrupt them but dinner couldn't wait. "Ahem." he said, but the couple didn't hear him.

"AHEM." he said louder and this time they heard and pulled apart, reluctantly it appeared to Don Alejandro. Not that he blamed them; he remembered how wonderful it had been to kiss his beloved wife.

"I'm sorry Diego, Victoria but dinner is ready." he couldn't quite keep the amusement out of his voice.

Diego nodded. "Gracias father." his voice deep with his emotions, he held out his arm. "Shall we."

Victoria smiled and nodded as she linked arms with the man she loved and walked towards the door, where Don Alejandro was waiting. "So son, are there any other secrets that we need to know about?" he asked.

Diego chuckled. "Well, there's Felipe and the cave." he said mysteriously.

"Felipe? What about him?" Don Alejandro asked curiously.

"Cave, what cave?" Victoria asked wide eyed.

"I think Diego, you still have a lot of explaining to do." Don Alejandro said dryly.

"Yes, you do." Victoria said firmly as she nudged him in the ribs.

Diego smiled as he squeezed Victoria's hand. "I think I will be explaining for sometime to come."

"You got that right Diego." Victoria said with a smirk on her lips. "You'll be making up for this for a long, long time to come."

Diego grinned. "I'm looking forward to it querida."

Victoria felt a blush creep over her face. "So am I Diego." she whispered as she exchanged a glance with the man she loved.

Don Alejandro shook his head as he saw the heated look between them, as they all went into dinner. Victoria was the perfect match for his son and he knew that their lives together would never be dull. They would have arguments of course, as they were both independent, strong willed people, with their own opinions that they were not easily swayed from, but it was tempered by their strong love for each other. A love that had survived three years of pretence, a deception that had been necessary for the safety of all of them. As their love had survived that, he knew that it would survive anything that life would throw at them.

* * *

><p>THE END<p> 


End file.
